Love and Music
Love and Music is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise One evening, Soren and Gazelle spend an evening in the studios. This is a few years before the main story of Zootopia (in my 2.0 canon), so Nick and Judy have not met yet. Story It was now evening in Zootopia, and Gazelle was busy at Oryxhorn Records, recording a new song. This song was called A Whole New Vole, and it was a song that she was rather proud of. Watching and listening proudly was her handsome oryx husband Soren Oryxhorn. He was rather happy. "That was wonderful, one of your best yet," he said as she exited the recording booth. Gazelle was pleased. "What was it good as?" she asked playfully. Soren shrugged. "I guess since Try Everything," he said. Gazelle nodded. "You really think so?" she said. Soren nodded, then held her close. "Would you mind giving me a private performance of this new song? Let me be the first to hear it after it was finished?" he asked. Gazelle smiled. "For you, Soren, anything," she said. Soren was pleased. "I have the backup music, let me set it up," he said. Gazelle prepared herself. The music began to play once more, and Gazelle went into her performer self, once more performing it seemingly effortlessly. Soren loved it. "We have a hit! I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to it," he said. Gazelle was glad to have his enthusiasm. "Soren, you're so good to me," she said. Soren smiled. "Anything for my angel with horns," he said. He then moved in close and the two kissed deeply. It had been a great evening. Now, as they finally left and headed home, Gazelle thought of how glad she was to have him. She briefly remembered the moment they met. She had barely just turned eighteen years old, and was participating in a singing competition. She won, big time. In the crowd had been a handsome oryx. He had gone up to her and the rest was history. She smiled. Soren took notice. "What's up?" he asked. Gazelle turned. "Just remembering when we first met," she said. Soren then remembered the competition. "I remember. None of the other singers were even close to you," he said. He and Gazelle talked about it the whole way home. Gazelle took that moment to remember her past, before fame, to a time before she was even known as Gazelle, back to the time when she was simply known by her real name of Kira Hornston, and was the beautiful girl from Sahara Square who was interested in breaking into a singing career. "Ah..." she sighed. Soren smiled. "I love you...Kira," he said. Gazelle smiled and then kissed him. "I love you too," she said. Before long, the public would hear this new song Category:Stories featuring Gazelle Category:Stories set before Nick met Judy Category:Stories that occur before the events of Zootopia Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Romance Category:PrinceBalto Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:Short stories